


Repenting For My Sins

by Channell_jade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, BillDip, Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rating May Change, The axolotl, robots?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channell_jade/pseuds/Channell_jade
Summary: After weirdmagedon Bill realizes what he did was quite possibly the worst thing to be done..... That is, if he were sucessful with his plans in Gravity Falls. So, now that he's dead, what happens to his soul? (I'm sorta bad at summaries, so yeah, this is what you get.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole inspiration for this fic was the poem from the alternate universe book published about Mabel, Dipper, and Blendin Blandin. I'm not quite sure what the book is about, so my interpretation of the poem might not be quite correct, but who cares, this is fanfiction for christ sakes! Anyways, the poem will be posted with the fic. (It will be titled The Axolotl) Soooo, hope ya'll enjoy it! And don't be afriad to point out gamatical errors, they're quite helpful.

**Chapter 1**

 

**The Axolotl’s Message**

_Sixty degrees that comes in threes._

_Watches from within birch trees._

_Saw his own dimension burn._

_Misses home and can’t return._

_Says he’s happy, he’s a liar._

_Blame the atson for the fire._

_If he wants to shirk the blame,_

_He’ll have to invoke my name._

_One way to absolve his crime._

_A different form, a different time._

 

Cold and dark…. That’s all Bill could remember feeling against his being of light before calling out for someone, how he even knew who to call still surpasses his ever expanding knowledge. His lips mouthed words. Lips?... No, not lips, but something akin to them. Although he could have sworn he spoke, nothing could be heard. The dampness of the pitch dark had long swallowed any voice he had.

A large flash of light blinded his sight. Something light pink in color blocking his line of view, that is until he realized that ‘pink something’ was his view. “Bill Cipher. It’s nice to finally meet your acquaintance,” boomed the giant, silly, not at all intimidating looking salamander. “My name is THE AXOLOTL! And I am the ruler of the time and space between time and space!” The large voice echoed in the misty universe that surrounded the both of them. Bill would have spoke if he could, he would have been asking a hundred questions about why he didn’t know about this place, but his current form of freely drifting light didn’t allow him to.

The Axolotl swished its tail and seemed to smile slightly wider. “I know you have a million questions to ask, Mr.Cipher, but I’m afraid we have no time for that,” He announced as if able to read Bill’s mind. “We have but another ten minutes together before I have to send you off to repent for your mishappenings.” The Axolotl shook its gilled head, eyes slipping shut for a moment. “I will explain what will happen to you in that time.” His voice grew softer.

Bill moved his being of light around as if he were agreeing to listen, although in the moment Bill would have agreed to almost anything seeing as he knew nothing about what was going on. The Axolotl began again, “Bill Cipher, you are here because of what you did in the time period 2012 in the town of Gravity Falls. You destroyed many homes and families, almost nearly killed everyone there, _and_ endangered a family of souls of great importance to every timeline in history!” His beady eyes narrowed on Bill. “You managed to get yourself killed in your ‘pure’ or original form and have come here for refuge after muttering my name…..” The Axolotl paused, stance widening and gills splaying out. “Did you know, if a soul like yours mutters my name, it means that you show true regret for your mistakes? SO! Seeing that you regret what you have done, the committee of space, time and everything inbetween has agreed to give you one more chance.”

The giant Axolotl nudged Bill with his foot in a happy way. And right then Bill knew that if he could have dropped to the floor and cried his eyes out, screaming his sorries to the world, he would have. His being of light froze in place as he waited for The Axolotl to continue.

“You don’t have much time left, so you best choose quickly. You have two choices.” The Axolotl waved one of his feet and two portals opened up. One opened to show a vast field covered in flowers, birds flapping their wings with the gentle breeze as the sun shone down on everything. The other portal showed a society filled with gadgets beyond what he had ever seen and buildings that seemed to rise above to clouds. “Your choices are either be a daisy where you would spend the rest of your days cowering from the birds in the sky that like to eat that particular type of flower, _or_ live as a human in the distant future where you will be placed among the functional adults and work with them. Whichever you pick, you will repent for your crimes somehow.” And with that Bill moved into a portal, passing the threshold and entering into a new, unexplored world where he could start over.


	2. Old foes and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Its been soooo long! I've been a very busy bean recently, what with finals, the convention I went to, and my new semester starting. I promise something like this won't happen again, unless I have a big project or something. Anyways! There's things that happen in this chapter, like over all air and such that will be explained later. Hope y'all like it!

Bill emerged from the portal of light that warmed his back, stretching his new found legs that felt strangely normal to him. He took a moment to look around himself. This definitely wasn’t the future utopia he had seen before, but a nice and quiet apartment that was styled to fit the time period he was in. “Hmm, not bad… I thought I might have just been someone poor or something….” He mumbled, his normal stuck up, sarcastic attitude returning and pushing aside all the fear he walled up. A sigh of relief slipped his lips as he walked over to the cream colored couch and sat down, a small clicking coming from his foot.

Bills eyes widened when he realized that a good portion of his leg was mechanical. Gears turned and ticked behind clear glass, gold strips lining the seams where his joints met and moved and where panels of fresh glass met. The clicks from earlier being his joint gears moving into place. The quiet air beat at his ears as he studied the steampunk styled leg, hands touching all over it but leaving no fingerprint behind. All this interest over a simple leg and he still had yet to see the rest of his apartment.

Golden flecked amber eyes snapped back up from his odd appendage and scanned around the room. The place was decorated to the same style that his leg was. Accents of gold could be seen around the living room, along with an array of brown and off white variations. Yeah, the style was really to his liking.

Bill stood up and walked around the house in complete awe. He had no idea why he didn’t know what some of the small gadgets scattered around the place were or even how they worked, considering the fact that he used to be an all knowing demon, but the feeling of newfound excitement and curiosity only helped to make him want to explore even further. The best thing though, was when he caught a quick glance of himself in the mirror. Bill stopped mid-step and turned to face the intricately bordered mirror head on. The mid afternoon light streaming in through the window only helped to illuminate his features.

His amber eyes caught the light, setting them aflame, and his blonde hair shimmered with every movement made. Bill’s delicate tanned skin reflected in the mirror. This…. This was _him_? He took a breath and scanned over his face, fingers reaching up and skimming over soft cheeks that hinted at the slightest amount of pink, running through wispy locks of gold shortly after. Bill blinked a few times before he could even begin to tear his gaze from the reflective surface, not in a vain way though, more like one of pure curiosity that wracked his brain in ways that he didn’t quite understand…. _But_ , Bill didn’t really know very much by this point, so who’s to say that his curiosity _wasn’t_ in the least bit vain.

The blonde’s focus was finally ripped from staring at himself when a knock sounded through the small place, the wrapping of knuckles was quick and short, but loud enough to catch his attention. Bare feet crossed the living room in a hurry and stopped at the door where he took a second to compose himself. Why was he so nervous? He was an ex-demon who destroyed lives and a former being of higher standing. Why was he so god damn nervous then? The knocking sounded again right as he was about to open the door, making him jump only slightly and purse his lips in further contemplation. No, no, no. You have no time to be thinking about something as trivial as this. Just open the door!

With a huff of irritation at himself and a small smile that contradicted his usual attitude (or al least contradicted his attitude when he was a demon), he opened the door, swinging it wide a might bit too fast. He was given a raised eyebrow from the person at his door, yet the brown haired male seemed to shake off any judgement when he noticed the surprised look on Bill’s face. A snort bubbled from the stranger. “You okay there?” He snickered out, smiling brightly even though anyone who would’ve seen the man could tell he was a mess.

The guy looked to be about six foot, unruly brunette hair crowding his head, not to mention the bags under his eyes from what he assumed was lack of sleep. A tanned top hat sat on top of the messy brown hair. A simple pair of plastic black framed glasses sitting on his nose and complementing his face. The brunette definitely wasn’t the most organized looking, but from the looks of it, he knew how to dress himself well. A dark brown vest, white button up, form fitting slacks that matched his vest, black dress shoes, and a long weathered coat that housed many pockets which seemed to be filled with various items.

The tall man reached into an interior pocket and pulled out a brassy watch connected to a chain, clicking it open in his dexterous fingers to reveal a small design of a tree behind the ticking hands of the clock. This wasn’t just any tree though, it was one that was all too familiar to Bill, _a Pine tree_. “I-I um…. Uh, yeah… Yeah, I’m alright,” Bill mumbled under his breath, still intently watching the pocket watch from the corner of his eye. He straightened his posture and brightened his smile.

An awkward silence grew between them after their initial, weird greeting, but it was soon broken by the other man clearing his throat and straightened up his vest. “Well, hello. I just wanted to welcome you to the Mystery Shack seeing that you just moved in.” ((The mystery shack is a hotel in this timeline.))The man shuffled his feet in thought, the both of them being too stiff for their own good. “Oh! Also,” He spoke up again, this time in a tone louder than he intended. They both jumped, chuckling shortly after. “I’m your landlord. The name’s Dipper Pines.” Dipper chimed and stuck out his hand.

Bill’s eyes widened slightly in fear of saying his own name. It was Dipper… It really was Dipper. The kid who he almost killed, who beat him, killed him and went on with his life like it was almost nothing. If _anyone_ had a right to kill him, I’d be this kid. He practically destroyed his town and ruined his summer for christ sakes! He could have sworn though that he was in a completely different time period, maybe even dimension.

Bill was pulled from his thoughts when a hand was stuck out for him to clasp. The blonde glanced down to the scraggly hand, his line of sight looking past the hand and catching on the digital screen poking out from underneath a sleeve. The small screen wasn't attached to some kind of watch or gadget, no. It looked to be part of the skin, like Dipper had been born with it. Yep, he definitely wasn’t in any timeline he knew of. After thinking for a quick moment, Bill took Dipper’s hand firmly and shook it. “Alright. Nice to meet you too. My name is... Bill Cipher.” He breathed out slowly, cringing on the inside and praying to god that he wasn’t killed on the spot.

When Dipper brightened with a smile and let go of Bill’s hand to pull up a holographic screen from seemingly thin air, Bill knew he was in the clear and let go of the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. The projection of a screen that Bill had previously thought came from nowhere, was being put up on display by the thing on the other’s wrist. Dipper moved things on the projection, typing in a few things, before side stepping and standing next to Bill to show him something. Bill let his eyes flick over the page pulled up for him to look at.

“So,” Dipper began, his shoulder brushing against Bill’s. “Your rent is due in a month on the 24th. All tenants are required to be respectful of their neighbors and are asked to be in their rooms before 10 o’clock.” The brunette went over the rules and regulations, Bill barely staying focused as he listened.

“Wait. Why do I have to be home by ten?” He asked, now turning to face Dipper with a quizzical look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's not that long, but I just wanted to set up more background and get you interested. The overall look of this time period is more steampunk, sorta old and junky but still futuristic. The reason behinnd this will be explained in further chapters, most likely the next one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
